The Brightest
by voldybadass
Summary: [AU] They say that the world was built for two, only worth living if somebody is loving you; baby, now you do.


This is a Merry Christmas fanfic for my girls Ari and Vicky 3

English isn't my maternal language and I wrote this at 3 am in the morning, so there's no beta and there's lot of sleepy me. I'm sorry for any misspelings.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented._

* * *

Tom was incredible tired. He had had a particular hard day at college, since he had to endured three classes of Study of the Civil Rights with his not-so-loved professor Dumbledore, an old fool that thought Tom was somehow evil. And just to make things worse, he was going to go out with his brand new girlfriend, Bellatrix. The girl apparently wanted to see a new dance number called "The Brightest". Tom did not know why, but the whole London seemed to be talking about said show as well, so he supposed it would not be so boring, after all. Or he hoped so.

Sighing heavily, he looked himself in the mirror of his darkened bedroom. He was as handsome as ever, wearing a very expensive suit from a very famous stylist (a gift from Abraxas, bless his rich soul). He turned slightly, and his reflection followed his movement. Deciding he was decent, Tom passed his hand through his hair, took his car's keys, and left his apartment.

He entered his vehicle, thinking about the street he would get in order to take Bella at her house. In an automatic way, he turned the radio on. The words of a sad love song echoed, and Tom left it playing just so Bella would be entertained with it and would leave Tom with his own thoughts.

He stopped by the great house of a Victorian architecture that belonged to the girl's family. He had not needed to call her, for the young woman went outside as soon as he was there. Tom got out and turned around the car in order to open the door to her. She giggled at his manner, entering, and Tom followed her moves seconds after.

"So, how are you?" he asked politely, looking straight forward. He'd have to avoid the high way, it would probably be terrible at that time.

"I am fine, babe. And you?" Bella asked, watching Tom's every move while she curled her hair around one finger.

"I'm great." He replied, absently. He could always take a second way, of course. But what if everyone decided to use the secondary way as well?

"Good." She said, thought Tom did not listen.

It took them almost half an hour to get to the damn place where the show would happen, and by then both Tom and Bella were in a very bad mood.

"Let's go inside, then." He said shortly to her, giving his keys to a boy that worked at the Theatre.

"Oh, we should not have come…" She said, accepting the arm he offered her. Tom almost rolled his eyes. He said he did not want to come, but she had insisted, and now that they had faced thirty minutes of traffic she was better off loving that blasted show, and hoping he'd enjoy it as well.

They entered, and were welcomed by a large room, filled with elegant chairs made of red velvet and gold. It was only illuminated by candles at the sides of the rock walls, what gave the place looks as like and old castle. _And old magic castle_, Tom thought.

He guided the girl to the front of the Theatre, from where they'd watch the show.

"Wow, what great seats you've got Tom!" Bella said, smiling for the first time since they've left her house. Of course Tom had got the best seats. He did not content with little.

"Only the best for you." He said the empty words, looking briefly at her and noticing how she blushed. She was so easily pleased.

It took Tom five minutes of tedious conversation until the great curtains started to open and the place fell silent for once.

The first thing Tom heard where the notes from a piano, playing sweetly at the background, and then a couple of dancers entered the stage.

They were both girls. The first had a very red hair, and the second was a blond one. They danced fluidly, mixing intricate and sweet movements at the same time. It was beautiful, Tom admitted, but hardly impressive. Bellatrix, on the other hand, seemed to be in love with the show, tightening Tom's arm every now and then in excitement.

He was growing bored as the spectacle went on, having to suppress a yawn at least three times. Finally, it seemed to be the end, and as the song of the piano fed away, the sounds of clapping echoed in the stone walls. He clapped as well, and shot an excited glance at the girl next to him.

"Well, that was very nice." He said, straightening up a little bit. Tom wanted to go out before the crowd, or else it would be a hell to get out of there.

"I know, right? Wait until _she_ enters the stage, thought! Everyone loves her dancing." Bella replied, bringing her hands together and giving no sight of intending to leave.

"Is there more?" Tom asked, his tone going a little higher at the end.

"Oh, yes. This was just the introduction. The first dancer is yet to come!" She answered, glancing at him and jumping slightly on her seat.

"Ah." Was all he managed to let out. Tom wondered how much longer it would take for that to end. He almost wished to be in one of Dumbledore's classes instead. Almost.

Again, the piano was the announcer of the beginning of the second act, and the room once more was silent. The lights degreed, as a young woman entered the place. The girl was wearing a long red dress, that fitted her body perfectly, and her hair was suspended at the top of her head. She, unlike the first ones, did not invade the stage dancing already, but instead walked straight to where the piano lay.

"That's her!" Bella whispered, her head near Tom's. "The first dancer. Her name's Hermione Granger. Isn't she beautiful?"

She was, indeed. The girl Hermione smiled briefly at the public as the sound of a violin was added at the piano. And then, she started dancing.

Tom had never seen anything like that in his entire life. She moved like a winter storm and yet it felt like it was a sunny day. There were no eyes that did not follow her every move, her every breath. She danced around the stage, her feet never seeming to touch the floor entirely, what made her look like she was flying half of time, like a butterfly. Like a fairy. Like a witch.

As the song was dying and the show was ending, Tom could swear that for a second, those hazel eyes meet his. He could swear that for a second, he wasn't "evil Tom". He could swear that, for a second, he was in love. And then it was over.

People had stood up to cheer, some were even crying. Tom followed the others' moves and got on his feet to show her his duo respect. Hermione Granger, the first dancer, was smiling broadly. Tom noticed how the other two dancers were next to her on a heart beat, to be applauded as well. But he knew that that excitement and emotion were not for the red and blond dancers, but only for the girl in the red dress that stood still in the centre of the stage, as if she was embarrassed.

The three of them stayed for some moments, and then left the place, ending the night officially. The Theatre started to clear after that, as everyone went out to go back to their respective miserable lives. Tom and Bella were left behind.

"I want to meet her, Tom!" She said, with a childish tone, grabbing his arms and rubbing her body against his.

"Of course. All for you." He replied, without even looking at her. Tom had to see that girl again. He just had to.

The couple went outside, and Tom bought a bouquet of red roses for the first dancer.

"If we are going to meet her, we need to give her something." He explained absently to her girlfriend, who shook her head in agreement.

They waited for Hermione Granger outside the Theatre with a group of people who also wanted to give the girl their compliments.

The first one to get out was the blond one (Tom found out her name was Luna Lovegood), the next had been the ginger (Ginevra Weasley was her's) and, finally, the only one Tom actually wanted to see.

She seemed both surprised and used to the attention she was being given, smiling and blushing at every praise. When she reached the bottom of the line where Tom and Bella stood all alone, her eyes meet Tom's for a moment. He noticed the way they shined and grew a shade darker, and he grinned at that. _Good,_ he thought, _I'm not the only one affected then._

"Hello!" She said with a low voice. "Oh, there was no need for that!" She pointed as Tom handed her the bouquet of red roses he had been holding.

"Well, I just thought it would only be fair to give you back the beauty that you shined away tonight." He replied, tilting his head slightly without losing eye contact with her. This time, she blushed profusely. Hermione opened the mouth to answer, but was cut out by Bella:

"You; were; amazing!" She said, spacing unnecessarily every word.

"Why, thank you." The other replied with a smile, reluctantly looking away from the man in front of her.

"I wish I could dance as beautifully as you do, but I'm terrible! Tom here, thought," Bella said, putting one hand on Tom's arm. "He's a great dancer. But then again, he's great at everything he does!" She completed, laughing a little bit too loud.

"Oh, are you?" Hermione asked, watching Tom again, her eyes shining in a devilish way. "I'd love to see you dancing one day, then, Mr…?"

"Riddle." He answered, grinning at her. "Tom Servolo Riddle, at your service." He said, kissing her hand lightly. She sighed almost inaudibly.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, I guess we will have to meet again soon, so I can see you dancing and, if I'm lucky enough, I even may dance with you myself."

"Yes." He said, eyeing her tentatively. "Yes, you may."

They both exchanged a long look.

"Ah, but it's already midnight! Look how late it is, Tom. You have to go to college tomorrow morning!" Bella said, looking at her clock and interrupting the moment shared by the two of them.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for me for so long!" Hermione immediately apologized. "I hope I see you two again, then." She completed, with a smile playing in the corners of her mouth.

"Worry not, you will see us sooner than you expect." Tom said, grinning once again, and making Hermione's smile open at once. "Good night, Ms. Granger. It was a true pleasure." Tom said, taking her tiny cold hand between his.

"Good night, Tom." Her voice was even lower than before. "And you, of course." She turned smiling to eye Bella, who seemed to be oblivious at everything.

"Good night, honey!" Bella said, going in for a hug, what make the other girl laugh.

Tom's car was already there, and as soon as Hermione turned her back on them, he opened the door for Bella come in.

"What a lovely girl!" She commented in the moment Tom was inside. He automatically turned the radio on, and to his surprise it was the same sad love song playing. He let it playing again, but this time for a different reason than before. For now he understood, finally, what those words meant.

"Yes, a very lovely girl indeed." He replied, turning the car on as the song filled it:

**They say that the world was built for two, only worth living when somebody is loving you; baby, now you do.**


End file.
